Volver a verte
by Un CoNeJo
Summary: Tu escogiste tu camino y yo el mio ¿pero si al final se vuelven a unir? ¿quien dejará a quién?
1. La corazonada

**Capítulo 1**

Una larga cabellera pelirroja ondulaba detrás de la figura de una delgada chica que corría jadeante escaleras arriba dejando atrás los fuertes sonidos de maleficios que chocaban contra las paredes de piedra de aquel lúgubre lugar; sus piernas le exigían descanso pero no era momento para detenerse, si no lo encontraba ella primero…

- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?- le exigía respuesta un hombre de lentes redondos y cabello corto alborotado, que salía al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos mientras la tomaba con fuerza de un brazo y la acorralaba contra una pared a la vez que la escondía entre las sombras.

Aquel hombre clavaba unos desafiantes ojos negros en unos color verde esmeralda que le devolvían la mirada de la misma manera.

- Creo que lo mismo que tu… ¿o no? – preguntaba fría y retadora la dueña de aquello ojos mientras se zafaba de un tirón de aquella mano que la sujetaba al grado de lastimarla; al encontrarse libre dio un vistazo al pasillo por donde venía para asegurarse de que estaba despejado.

- Lily – le llamaba aquel chico detrás de ella mientras la giraba para poder verla directo a los ojos - recuerda lo que dijo Dumbledore -

- Yo lo recuerdo muy bien… ¿y tu James? – le decía la chica mientras le devolvía una fría mirada retadora

- Claro que lo recuerdo – le respondía bajando la voz y acercándose a ella – pero parece que tu no.

Lily apretaba los puños para contenerse a la vez que se mordía la lengua para no responderle de la manera que quería y entre dientes le dijo:

- Encuentra lo que venimos a buscar para salir lo más rápido de aquí – la pelirroja le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo por el pasillo – y deja de cuidarme no necesito...-

Pero antes de terminar su frase un hechizo golpeaba la pared justo entre ella y James lanzándolos a extremos contrarios del corredor, al parecer la batalla había alcanzado el piso superior.

- LILY…LILY CONTÉSTAME…LILY DONDE ESTAS- gritaba James desde el otro lado del pasillo desesperado por una respuesta

- BAJA LA VOZ – decía la chica saliendo de entre los escombros a la vez que tosía por haber inhalado el polvo de lo destruido.

- ¿Cómo estás? – preguntaba Potter tratando de formular su pregunta de una forma tranquila

- Bien – respondía cortante, pero mentía. La chica se alejaba del lugar del impacto y se ponía a salvo, rengueaba de una pierna y al parecer al caer también se había lastimado un par de costillas, ya que mantenía una mano sobre su costado izquierdo mientras trataba de sentarse en el suelo usando la pared de apoyo – ¿Y tú?

- Solo unos raspones…Lily este no es momento para bajar la guardia, no solo es tu vida la que pones en riesgo.

- Shhh – callaba Lily a James – alguien se aproxima.

Y dicho esto Potter se levantó y sacó la varita listo para atacar, escuchaba los pasos de alguien que corría hacia donde estaban, se acercaban mas y mas; James decidido a enfrentar a el enemigo salió de su escondrijo, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo fue empujado de nuevo hacia atrás, la figura de un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado le levantaba la mano que sostenía la varita para evitar un ataque

- James soy yo, Sirius

- ¿Así? – decía James mientras tomaba a aquel supuesto Sirius de la solapa del saco y lo aventaba contra la pared poniendo su varita en el cuello de el – entonces no te molestara contestarme una pregunta¿Cuál es tu afiche preferido?

- ¿Afiche? Has estado leyendo – pero la broma fue recibida con un movimiento que hacía que la varita se le hundiera más en el cuello

- Esta bien, esta bien, es el de la chica en la Harley – decía en voz baja incluso un poco ruborizado.

- ¿Que has dicho no te he entendido?

- El de la chica morena de largas piernas que está recostada sobre esa hermosa moto negra de ….

- Bueno ya… me queda claro que eres tu, siento el golpe pero tenía que estar seguro

- Me alegro de que hayas sido tu el que me lo regalara - decía Sirius mientras se acomodaba el saco y se ocultaba entre las sombras - James esto es una trampa, aquí no esta, no la encuentro por ningún lado

- ¡¡¡Debe de estar….Dorcas debe de estar aquí!!!

Justo en ese momento escucharon gritar a alguien, inmediatamente aquella voz era reconocida por Lily la cual intentó levantarse para salir corriendo en su ayuda

- ¡¡ALICE!!

- NO TE MUEVAS LILY ES UNA TRAMPA – decía Black desde el otro lado

- ¿COMO LO SABES?¿COMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURO?--- es Alice, reconozco su voz es ella, la han atrapado y si no hacemos algo…

- Y NO LO HAREMOS- decía firme Sirius

- ¿Que dices? – preguntaba atónita Lily

- Así fue como nos atacaron a Remus y a mi – contestaba Sirius

- ¿Remus esta aquí? – preguntaba sorprendido James

- Si, llegó poco después de que entramos

- No debería, tenemos que sacarlo antes de que anochezca si no… no solo tendemos a los mortifagos encima si no también a un hombre lobo pisándonos los talones

Una vez mas aquellos gritos de dolor llegaban hasta ellos, esta vez Lily decidida se levantó y comenzó a caminar

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO – gritaba Sirius mientras que con un movimiento de su varita tiraba a Lily desde el otro lado del corredor para evitar que continuara – hace unos instantes me pareció haberte escuchado gritar – decía Sirius dirigiéndose a Lily – pero al salir a buscarte fui atacado por uno de ellos fue ahí donde nos separamos Remus y yo, llevan máscaras los cobardes me fue imposible reconocer al atacante, pero por la forma que tenía de tomar la varita estoy seguro que era Malfoy – decía Sirius mientras imitaba un amanerado movimiento con su varita

- Debimos haber esperado, DEBIMOS HABER ESPERADO A QUE DUMBLEDORE REGRESARA – gritaba desde el otro lado del corredor Lily – SINO HUBIERAS INSISTIDO EN VENIR ESTA NOCHE JAMES...NOS AVENTAJAN EN NÚMERO ¿YA TE DISTE CUENTA?

- DORCAS ESTÁ AQUI ESTOY SEGURO… algo sabe ella que debe ser de suma importancia como para que Voldemort la haya capturado el mismo, tenemos que saber que es ¿por que ella? y si no la recuperamos hoy…tal vez nunca lo hagamos.

- Pero no sabes si es cierto que está aquí¿quien te lo ha dicho¿o estas arriesgando a la mitad de la orden por un simple rumor?

- ¡¡¡NO ES UN RUMOR!!!...es una corazonada ¿SI NO ESTÁ AQUI DONDE MÁS?

- ¿¿¿UNA CORAZONADA¿¿¿NI SIQUIERA EL RUMOR DE UN INFORMANTE¿¿¿¡¡¡NOS ARRIESGAS POR UNA CORAZONADA!!!???

- ¡¡¡CÁLLENSE YA LOS DOS!!!, la boda es unos meses y ya han empezado con pleitos maritales, les recuerdo que no es el momento ni el lugar – Decía un serio Black

Una vez mas un fuerte grito de agonía y dolor, aún mas fuerte incluso que los anteriores; Lily se cubría la cabeza para no escuchar y desviaba la mirada hacia una de las ventanas de aquel lugar, ante ella veía como se extendía aquella marca ya tan familiar

- James – llamaba Lily con voz titubeante

- ¿QUE? – le respondía irritado ante otra posible discusión

- La mar…la marca tenebrosa

* * *

**¡¡¡HHOOLLAA!!!**

De nuevo, pues aquí yo dando señales de vida con un nuevo debraye de mi mente demente, ya saben la pareja que no me quito de la cabeza inspiradora de lo que escribo, intente hacer algo navideño pero me ha quedado algo completamente diferente, aun así seguiré trabajando en su regalo de navidad, mientras les dejo este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia a ver que sale.

Besos y abrazos deseándoles a todos los que leen y llegan hasta el final lo mejor para este próximo año y ya que han llegado tan lejos dejen su review, una invitación a tomar café, un deseo para el 2008 ¡¡¡ALGO!!! porfavor ;D


	2. Resistencia

**Capítulo 2**

Aquella marca verde se levantaba en el rojo cielo de la tarde ¿Abría muerto alguien? tal vez Sirius estaba equivocado y Alice era la causa de aquella señal.

- Sirius – decía James con un notable tono de miedo en su voz mientras veía la marca - junta a la orden y salgan de aquí yo seguiré buscando a Dorcas yo se quien me dirá donde está, llévate a Lily y no la dejes volver.

- James…

- Y si lo encuentras antes que yo no lo dejes escapar.

- Cornamenta…todavía quiero ser padrino de esa boda así que ten cuidado – le decía Black mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda

- Canuto---cuídala – Sirius asentía con la cabeza – Lily, tu y Sirius saldrán detrás de mi, yo me encargare de despejar el camino mientras bajamos, Dorcas no está aquí arriba así que debe de estar en alguna parte de la planta baja o en el sótano, por lo que una vez que estemos abajo ustedes salgan de aquí, yo seguiré buscando, no me esperen llegare al cuartel.

El miedo invadió a Lily al escuchar a James, sabia que su necedad lo haría arriesgase demasiado volviéndolo un blanco fácil para el enemigo; su terquedad lo había llevado al punto de cometer tonterías que ponían su vida en peligro así como la de otros, esta ocasión era una de ellas. Pero ahora James no solo tenía en mente el rescate de Dorcas y la pelirroja lo sabía, así que si ella no lo encontraba primero nada bueno saldría de aquel intento de rescate.

Los tres se alistaron y James comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin dejar de vigilar, mientras que Sirius se reunía con Lily y comenzaban a caminar detrás de el. Al llegar a las escaleras Potter se detuvo para buscar a la pelirroja

- Cuídate y no te separes de Sirius ¿entendido? – decía Potter a la vez que la besaba – Nos vemos en la cena.

Y tras estas singulares palabras comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras e inmediatamente fueron recibidos por un intercambio de taques entre mortifagos y los de la orden quienes intentaban salir de aquel lugar

-Te lo dije – decía Sirius mientras señalaba a una chica que corría por delante de ellos, era Alice y estaba ilesa.

Otros miembros de la orden salían a su paso y se reunían con ellos,

Lily aprovechando la confusión causada por el intercambio de ataques y contra ataques se soltó de Sirius y corrió hacia el lado contrario de la salida.

- ¡¡¡Lily…LILY… CARAJO!!! - gritaba Sirius tratando de alcanzarla

- ¡¡¡Déjala!!!, debe ir detrás de James y no tenemos tiempo hay que sacar a Lupin de aquí no falta mucho para que anochezca, además Bones está mal herido, ella estará bien – decía Frank Longbottom mientras salían del lugar.

Lily siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás tratando de alcanzar a James pero en ese momento CRAC un sonido acompañado de un destello golpeaba en dirección a Potter a la vez que un par de encapuchados salían de la nada y corrían detrás de él.

Lily se detuvo de golpe y se ocultó tras una pared viéndolos pasar para después seguir detrás de ellos, pero al doblar la esquina del pasillo se topó con un mortífago que salía de una de las habitaciones después de escuchar al ataque anterior y como un reflejo la pelirroja apunto su varita hacia aquel personaje, un destello de luz azul salió disparado contra el mortífago.

Si le había dado o no fue lo que menos le importó ya que comenzó a correr en sentido contrario tratando de llegar a las escaleras para alcanzar el piso superior, pero podía sentir que aquel mortífago le pisaba por muy poco los talones

Ya arriba la pelirroja abrió una de las habitaciones y entró rápidamente cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta, se dio la media vuelta para buscar un lugar donde esconderse y ante ella parado a pocos centímetros un hombre alto que vestía igual que los demás, túnica negra y aquella máscara metálica. Lily levantó su varita pero la fría mano de aquel hombre le impidió intentar algo más.

- BUSQUEN EN TODAS LAS HABITACIONES – gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta el mortífago que se había encontrado anteriormente

Tras escuchar esto, el hombre que estaba frente a Lily comenzó a jalarla hacia al extremo contrario de la habitación, la chica intentó soltarse y desesperado por que estaban por entrar en aquel lugar la tomó por la cintura y le cubrió la boca ocultándola detrás de un viejo armario de roble. Lily podía sentir la tibia respiración de aquel hombre en el cuello mientras este se acercaba más para ocultarse junto con ella detrás del armario, por un instante sus miradas se cruzaron y Lily no opuso mayor resistencia.


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentro **

Tras aquel breve instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron dejó de oponer resistencia y se quedó quieta detrás de aquel ropero mientras escuchaba como entraban y comenzaban a registrar el lugar. Por unos instantes su mente se quedo en blanco al sentir como la mano que cubría su boca comenzaba a temblar a la vez que la otra que la sostenía por la cintura la presionaba mas contra su cuerpo.

Después de tanto tiempo estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, tan cerca que ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y percibir el aroma de su piel, podía sentir su respiración en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras el hundía más su cabeza en aquel rojizo cabello, incluso sentía como su pecho subía y bajaba contra el de ella

El mortífago con quien Lily se había encontrado minutos antes en la planta baja se acerba al ropero y se disponía a seguir con su inspección

- Ya registramos toda la planta baja y nada - decía un tipo parado en la puerta de la habitación, lugar donde poco a poco se reunían otros mortífagos.

- Y aquí arriba tampoco - decía otro hombre robusto que se unía al grupo

- Y aquí tampoco hay NADA – decía mientras lanzaba un golpe a las puertas del ropero el mortífago que registraba la habitación- ¿Y Potter?

- Escapó – le respondía aquel que había sido el primero en dar su informe - Escapó por el sótano para después desaparecer en el jardín, alguien le ayudaba ya que por lo que a mi respecta me encargue de que saliera herido. Supongo que a quien buscamos aquí fue quien lo ayudó

- ¿Supones? Esto no se trata de estúpidas suposiciones, la situación estuvo a punto de ponerse en nuestra contra y tu "supones" – decía mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al mortífago – puede que vuelvan con mas gente así que es mejor irnos, por lo menos comprobamos esa debilidad de Potter por salvar el mundo, eso nos puede servir de mucho, vamonos.

Y tras esta orden todos los mortifagos reunidos en aquel lugar salieron de la casa para después desaparecer en el jardín, pero ninguno de los que estaban ahí escondidos salió, ninguno dijo nada ni trato de hacer algo, solo se quedaron quietos hasta que la noche llegó y la luna entraban por una de las ventanas de la habitación y el silencio llenaba el lugar.

Por fin el hombre que estaba frente a Lily y tratando de no cruzar su mirada con aquellos ojos verdes se separó de ella y caminó hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que podían salir, pero antes de que se volviera para anunciarle que estaban libres, fue lanzado contra la pared quedando inmóvil y sin aire en el suelo, la pelirroja acababa de atacarlo.

- ¿AHORA TE ESCONDES DETRÁS DE UNA MÁSCARA?, ERES UN COBARDE.

Le gritaba con rabia Lily mientras que aquel hombre que yacía en el suelo se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella

- NO ME LLAMES COBARDE

- ENTONCES QUÍTATE LA MÁSCARA Y DA LA CARA SI ERES HOMBRE… Y NO INTENTES ACERCARTE MAS – gritaba Lily sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita.

El hombre se detuvo frente a la ventana por donde entraba la luz de la luna y se quitó la máscara. Lily se quedó sorprendida ante lo que tenía frente a ella, era algo parecido a aquel chico que había dejado en el colegio años atrás, el mismo cabello negro al hombro, la misma nariz ganchuda, la misma piel cetrina, un poco más alto pero seguía siendo el mismo, lo único que cambiaba y sorprendía a Lily, era algo en su mirada que la hacía mas profunda y madura, así como en su andar que ahora era mas seguro a cada paso que daba.

- Dime Evans ¿como le llamarías a aquel que ataca por la espalada a quien acaba de salvarle la vida?

- No te atrevas - le decía Lily dando unos pasos en dirección a él - no te atrevas a decirme que ahora tengo una deuda contigo por que de ser así, el que tiene la deuda eres tú… Snape

- ¿Yo? No confundas las cosas Evans, el hecho de que no tengas el valor suficiente para acabar conmigo en este momento, no quiere decir que me estés salvando al perdonarme la vida – ahora era el quien daba pasos acercándose a ella

- James tenía razón, fuiste lo suficientemente idiota como para unirte a Voldemort.

- Y tu lo fuiste como para unirte a la orden, y más aún por quedarte con Potter cuando debiste haberte largado de aquí y haber vuelto a Londres, cuando debiste haberte alejado de todo esto ¿Por qué te quedaste?- le decía mientras se detenía a unos centímetros de ella al grado de sentir como su varita se hundía en sus costillas, pero Lily no contestó - por lo que a mi respecta tu deuda queda perdonada, lo que menos necesito es tenerte cerca de mi – le contestaba Snape mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de aquel lugar

- Severus… -decía Lily detrás de el

Aquel nombre lo tomaba por sorpresa, hacia tanto que no lo llamaban así y ahora escucharlo de nuevo y de sus labios… Snape se detuvo y se giró para verla

- ¿Dime dónde esta Dorcas? Por que no te voy a dejar salir hasta que… – le decía Lily antes de ser interrumpida

- Mas te vale que no intentes atacarme de nuevo, por que esta vez te responderé – le contestaba Snape alzando su varita y apuntándole- ya te he dicho que no se nada

- James asegura que tú…

- Por mi créele lo que quieras a ese imbécil

- Ese imbécil tuvo razón en lo primero que me dijo¿por que no la ha de tener ahora?--- Y déjame decirte Snape, que si no volví a Londres es por que – Lily se mordió la lengua y se detuvo a pensar pero lo siguiente que salio de su boca la metería en problemas – por que aquí o en Londres si el poder de Voldemort sigue en aumento no estaré a salvo en ningún lado, y no voy a dejarme matar por semejantes ideas, por lo que yo a diferencia tuya ….NO SOY COBARDE

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ

El enojo ante esas palabras cegó a Snape y lanzó un ataque que tomaba por sorpresa a Lily, y mientras que ella respondía era lanzada con fuerza contra aquel viejo ropero que momentos antes les había dado refugio; Severus apenas y caía al suelo.

* * *

Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones lo siento S pero no ha cambiado mucho de la versión anterior. Besos y saludos a todos los que leen asi como a los que me han mandado sus reviews. Gracias!!!


	4. ¿De que te acuerdas?

**Capítulo 4**

**¿De que te acuerdas?**

- Dumbledore…tenía razón…- decía Lily desde el suelo al otro extremo de la habitación - incluso James trató de recordármelo al entrar aquí… - decía con esfuerzo - "en los tiempos que se aproximan…aquel que alguna vez fue amigo…ahora… no se detendrá a pensar en aquella vieja amistad… y no dudará en atacar" --- ¿Así será de ahora en adelante…atacarnos…hasta que uno de los dos mate al otro¿En que momento nos volvimos tan extraños? –

- ¿En que momento dices? Yo te diré en que momento, "cuando tú escogiste tu camino y yo el mío" ¿ahora lo recuerdas?

Y claro que lo recordaba y ahora se arrepentía de aquellas palabras

- ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué volviste? – preguntaba Snape

- Jamás lo entenderías

- Trata de explicarme

- Yo…AGGHH!!!

La pelirroja trataba incorporarse pero el dolor no se lo permitió por lo que se recostó en el suelo tratando de ahogar los gritos de dolor. Del otro lado de la habitación Severus caminaba sigilosamente hacia ella

- Déjame ver – le decía Snape mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y comenzaba a subir la blusa de Lily - Necesito comprobar que no te rompiste una costilla…si no varias

- Tienes las manos frías – decía Lily en respuesta al roce de sus dedos

- Tienes al menos 2 costillas rotas, puedo ayudarte pero necesitas tomar algo para quedar completamente bien, lo que voy a hacer solo te permitirá salir de aquí… para que vuelvas a Londres – le respondía Snape con hincapié en lo último y con un movimiento de su varita el dolor disminuyó permitiéndole a la pelirroja levantarse con un poco de la ayuda de Snape.

Al estar de pie quedo justo frente a aquellos negros e inexpresivos ojos y aferrada al cuello de Severus le dijo:

- James te esta buscando, desde el primer día en que se enteró que te habías unido a Voldemort, ha hecho todo por encontrarte

- Por mi puede hacer lo que quiera, ya no soy aquel chico de 15 años al cual el puede…

- No, no entiendes, en el mejor de los casos piensa meterte en Azkaban, pero esa no es su intención. El insistió ante la orden en que tú debías saber algo sobre el paradero de Dorcas…

- Pero yo no…

- Y te creo – decía firmemente la chica clavando aquellos ojos verde esmeralda en Severus - lo de Dorcas fue solo una excusa para venir hoy por ti, por eso estoy aquí…

- ¿Para comprobar lo de Dorcas?

- Por que no puedo dejar que te pase nada malo

Snape se congeló ante aquellas palabras y ambos se miraron fijamente por un instante, instante en el cual Lily se acercó a los labios de Snape a lo que este respondía con el mismo movimiento, pero antes de que lograran su objetivo el silencio se rompió, escucharon voces y pasos que entraban en aquel lugar y se aproximaban a las escaleras.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí – decía Snape con cierto tono de alarma en su voz

- Pero mi varita, se cayó cuando---

- No hay tiempo, después regresaremos a buscarla, sujétate fuerte – le decía Snape a la vez que la acercaba a él para ayudarla a salir de aquel lugar.

Desaparecieron y reaparecieron no muy lejos entre la espesura del bosque que rodeaba la casa, desde ahí vieron quienes entraban

- Búsquenla por todos lados – gritaba un herido Potter

- Lo siento James te fallé

- No Sirius, no es tu culpa, sabía que insistiría en volver

- Acá arriba – gritaba Longbottom, a lo que tanto Potter como Black respondían corriendo escaleras arriba hasta una de las habitaciones donde había algunas cosas y muebles rotos

- ¿Donde esta? – preguntaba Sirius

- Encontré solo esto – decía Longbottom a la vez que le extendía a Potter una varita que el conocía muy bien

- Busquen por todos lados, debe de estar escondida – decía con miedo a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos aquella pieza

- Son de la orden – decía Lily mientras se asomaba detrás de un árbol – deben de estar buscándome, Severus – decía lily acercándose a Snape - regresa conmigo, vamonos, si tu quieres vuelvo a Londres hoy mismo, pero si lo hago tu vienes conmigo

- Las cosas no son tan fáciles… Escucha Lily, a Dorcas se lo llevo el señor tenebroso hace mucho tiempo, solo lo ví una vez y jamás me dijo para que lo necesitaba, no se donde está por otra parte lo de hoy fue un plan de Mulciber para atrapar o terminar por lo menos con algunos de la orden, saben que Potter puede llegara a ser un imbécil en las decisiones que toma… como hoy, no lo permitas, solo tu puede controlarlo

- ¿Por qué me dices eso¿POR QUE?

- Lily no me obligues a hacerlo, sabes que puedo, no me obligues a hacerte olvidar…. por que quiero que recuerdes siempre esto

Y tras aquella palabras Severus se acercó a Lily, la rodeó por la cintura y la presiono con fuerza contra el, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo una vez mas, su respiración agitada y el latir rápido de su corazón causado solo por una razón, él. Después la tomó por el cuello como si tomara una fina copa de vino y la acercó hasta sus labios para besarla. Un beso correspondido con las mismas ansias de unirse el uno al otro a la vez que las manos de ambos se recorrían; tras unos minutos que parecían eternos y pedía nunca terminaran, Snape dijo tratando de poner fin a todo

- Tienes que irte

- ¿Qué dices?... ¿Pero por que?... ¿yo creía que…?

- ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? – le gritaba con desesperación Snape a la vez que se alejaba de ella - lo intente todo, todo para olvidarte pero no puede… me haces falta, mucha falta pero no podemos estar juntos…

Lily vio a lo lejos como James salía junto con otros de aquella vieja casa y comenzaban la búsqueda en dirección al bosque.

- Severus tu y yo aún podemos…

- VETE - le gritaba Snape a la vez que levantaba su varita y le apuntaba – sabes que lo haré - a lo que la pelirroja respondió quedándose quieta y aún confundida por las acciones de Snape, no le cuestiono mas, le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de él

Tras cada paso que daba sabía que se alejaba de aquello que mas amaba, a lo lejos vio como Potter corría hacia a ella a lo que reacciono de la misma manera y con dificultad corrió hacia James. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos convirtiéndose en un llanto incontrolado, por fin llegó a los brazos de James y se aferró con fuerza a el

- Perdóname, perdóname, por meterte en esto - repetía Potter entre cada beso que le daba en el cabello – pensé… pensé que te había perdido… no te vi en el cuartel… no encontré mas que tu varita… y pensé que… perdóname

De pronto, James buscó los labios de Lily pero esta no pudo responderle más que girando su cabeza para evitar aquel beso, Lily aun sentía el sabor de Severus en ella.

James no insistió más.

A lo lejos y oculto entre las sombras, Snape veía como Lily daba un último vistazo al bosque para después desaparecer junto con Potter, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas a la vez que apretaba los puños.

- Mientras yo camine a su lado tu estarás bien - Se decía así mismo Snape una y otra vez como tratándose de convencer de que su decisión había sido la correcta, para recordarse el por que había dejado ir a la mujer que amaba, para mantgernerla con vida asi tuviera que entrgar la propia.

* * *

Gracias a todo por su paciencia con este capítulo no estab cerca de mi compu, por los que leen y llegan hasta aqui, por su reviews y por leer mis otros fics, nos seguimos leyendo. 


End file.
